Don't Leave Me, Please
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, Sungie./"Apa kau masih mencintainya? Katakan padaku."/Ch 5 is up/Story about: YeWook, KyuMin, HaeHyuk/Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooo~ saya kembali membawa FF lama saya? Ada yang tertarik?

Main Pair disini, YeWook, KyuMin, and EunHae.. Hehe :D

Ada yang minat?

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Don't Leave Me, Please<strong>

**Author : Umu Humairo Cho****  
><strong>

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort****  
><strong>

**Main Cast : YeWook, KyuMin, EunHae****  
><strong>

**Other Cast : SuJu's Member**

**Rating : T, semi M =="**

**Summary : Jangan pernah menyerah untuk cinta, cobalah tetap bertahan selama kau bisa, jangan perduli kau sakit atau tidak, tapi, cobalah untuk bertahan untuk orang yang kau cinta.**

**Disclaimer : YeWook, KyuMin dan EunHae punya sang pencipta =P**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, AU, Ngga masuk akal, epep penuh KESADISAN *capslock jebol* dan keterpaksaan yang tercipta dari Author sendiri..**

**A/N : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FF OR ANGST, DON'T READ PLEASE, AND NO BASHING! ALSO NOT PLAGIAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Umu Humairo Cho Present**

**.**

**Don't Leave Me Please**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yesung's POV<strong>

**.**

"Ya Kim Jong Woon.. Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu hah? Memangnya kau tidak punya Hati apa?" ujar Kyuhyun membentakku. Aku menatapnya, "Diam kau Cho Kyuhyun.. kau tidak tau apa-apa..." ujarku padanya, dan dia terlihat kesal..

"SHIT! Berani-beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu.. Dasar pengecut kau Kim Jong Woon sialan.." umpat Kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkanku.

.

Hahhh~ Biar saja. Meninggalkannya adalah yang terbaik untukku.. Mungkin aku memang menyakitinya, tapi aku tidak mungkin bersamanya jika hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi..

Siapa yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?

Tidak mungkin ada, kecuali jika memang orang itu sudah lelah dengan hidupnya..

Wookie..

Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. Bersamamu, mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Walaupun aku bilang aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, sungguh aku berbohong agar kau membenciku..

Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Selamanya hanya akan mencintaimu...

Jika suatu saat Tuhan mengizinkan aku untuk tetap hidup, Aku berjanji akan kembali padamu. Walau aku tahu kau pasti sudah mendapatkan penggantiku yang lebih mencintaimu, menyayangimu dan melindungimu juga menjagamu selama hidupnya—tidak seperti aku yang pengecut ini..

Kyuhyun benar.. Aku memang tega padamu—meninggalkanmu di saat hari pernikahan kita sudah tinggal menghitung hari.

Sungguh maafkan aku..

Maafkan aku..

* * *

><p><strong>~YeWook~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan gontai meninggalkan apartementku. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini dan mencari kehidupan baruku.<p>

Tanpa seorang Kim Ryeowook—tanpa seseorang yang sangat aku cintai.

Tanpa dia..

Sebenarnya hati ini sudah mati, sebenarnya tubuh ini bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya mayat hidup yang berkeliaran di jalanan. Aku benar-benar membenci diriku.

Kau pengecut Kim Jong Woon. Kau sangat pengecut.

Entah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang aku keluarkan—itu semua belum cukup dengan apa yang sudah ku perbuat padanya. Dia pasti sekarang sedang menangis.

Maafkan aku Wookie..

Tapi aku melakukan ini karna aku mencintaimu..

* * *

><p><strong>Ryeowook's POV<strong>  
>.<p>

Jahat!

Kau jahat Sungie.

Hiks..kenapa..hiks.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?

Kenapa kau menyakitiku?

Kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku dan mencintaiku kan?

Menjagaku selamanya?

Tapi mana? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau memutuskan hubungan kita sepihak.

Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan menikah? Apa kau lupa?

Kenapa Sungie? KENAPA?

"Wookie-ah? gwenchanayo?" tanya seseorang yang ku yakin Minnie. Ya, aku tahu ini Minnie.

"Minnie-ah. Gwenchanayo." ujarku.

Aku Kim Ryeowook. Aku buta sejak kecil.

Apa mungkin karena aku buta Sungie meninggalkanku?

Kenapa? Apa selama ini aku punya salah padanya?

"Wookie, ayo kita makan?" ajak Minnie. Aku mengalihkan walau akhirnya aku memang takkan melihat wajahnya, "Ani Minnie. Aku tidak lapar.. Kau makan duluan saja," ujarku.

"Ayolah Wook, kau harus makan. Kyuhyun sedang mencarikan donor mata untukmu dan sebentar lagi kau bisa melihat." ujarnya.

Minnie terima kasi, kau memang baik. Kyuhyun beruntung memilikimu.

Kau seorang istri yang baik. Bahkan kau menyayangiku padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu atau Kyuhyun. Kau menganggapku ada walaupun aku buta. Terima kasih Minnie..

"Wookie~ ayolah," ajaknyaa lagi menyadarkanku. Aku luluh, baiklah. "Neee~ aku makan." Ujarku membuat ia berdecak senang, "Nah! Gitu dong. Itu baru Wookie sahabatku." ujarnya.. Ku rasa dia tersenyum. Aku pun hanya tersenyum.

Walau aku tahu dia Namja, tapi dia Namja yang baik..

Terima kasih tuhan karna kau memberikanku keluarga seperti keluarganya Minnie. Terima kasih..

* * *

><p><strong>Yesung's POV<strong>  
>.<p>

Kemana? Aku harus kemana?

Aku bingung. Aku harus pergi kemana?

Detak jantung ini semakin tak karuan.

Ada apa?

Ku mohon jangan kambuh sekarang. Aku mohon.

Sesak. Dadaku sesak.

Sakit. Jantungku sakit sekali.

"Ughhh.." Rintihku.

Tidak akan ada yang menolongku.

Tuhan aku mohon bantu aku.  
>Apa ini? Kepalaku pusing—penglihatanku pun buram.<p>

Ada apa dengan mataku.

Kenapa? Setelah itu semuanyaa gelap dan—

BRUUUK—

Aku merasakan aku jatuh sekarang. Tuhan aku mohon bantu aku.

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dimana? Aku ada dimana sekarang?<p>

Suara siapa itu? Wookie? Akankah kau itu?

Tapi bukan, suara Wookie-ku sangat lembut dan merdu tapi cempreng *bahasa mana nii?*

Perlahan ku buka mataku karena aku penasaran.

Siapa yang menolongku?

Putih, disini Putih. Ruangan Putih yang tidak ku kenal.

Aku ada dimana?

"Nak? Gwenchanayo?" Tanya seseorang saat aku sudah bisa membuka seluruh mataku. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "Ne, nan gwenchana. Keundae, nan eodiyeo?" jawabku pelan.

Dia melirik seseorang di sampinya, "Hmmm kamu sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan, jadi aku membawamu kesini! Dan apakah Jantungmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya hati-hati mungkin takut menyinggungku.

Aku tersenyum lagi padanya, "Ahhh ne, gwenchana. Hmmmm gomawo sudah menolongku," ujarku. Ia kembali menatapku, "Ne. dimana keluargamu?" Tanya seseorang yang ada di sampingnya—mungkin suaminya. Aku balas menatap mereka, "Ahhhh, itu..aku.." Ujarku terbata,

Ku lihat mereka juga agak gelisah, "Tidak apa-apa. Jika kau mau… kau bisa tinggal bersama kami setelah ini.." ujarnya yang membuatku kaget, "Eh? Jeongmal?" tanyaku belum percaya. Dia tersenyum padaku dan menjawab. "Ne. oh ya, choneun Leeteuk Imnida dan yang di sampingku adalah suamiku, namanya KangIn." Ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Ah ne, bangapseumnida. Choneun, Yesung Imnida." Ujarku pada mereka dan lagi-lagi mereka tersenyum padaku.. Aku merasa—tenang.

"Ne, berapa umurmu?" tanyanya lagi padaku. Aku menatap mereka, "Ne, umurku 21 tahun." Jawabku. Mereka terlihat terkejut, "Ne? kau masih muda ya?" ujarnya padaku, "Dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggil kami umma dan appa.."

Ne? mereka menyuruhku pada? Memanggil mereka umma dan appa? "Ne, jeongmal? Kalian memperbolehkan orang asing sepertiku memanggil kalian seperti itu?" tanyaku tak percaya. Mereka tersenyum seraya menjawab, "Ne. lagipula kami kesepian. Anak kandung kami tinggal di Amerika? Jadi tidak apa-apa kan jika kami menganggapmu anak?" ujar seseorang yang aku yakin bernama KangIn, menjelaskan padaku,

Aku tersenyum juga pada mereka, "Ne, gwenchanayo. Justru aku senang sekali.." ujarku dan terus tersenyum.

Akhirnya ada orang yang berbaik hati padaku.

Terima kasih Tuhaaaan :) Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada-Mu..

Karena Engkau, aku menemukan mereka. Mereka yang sangat baik padaku.

Walau aku baru saja bertemu mereka, tapi mereka sudah mau menganggapku sebagai anaknya.

Terima kasih Tuhan..

* * *

><p><strong>Ryeowook's POV<strong>

.

Sungie, kenapa?

Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan kata-katamu yang bilang kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kenapa Sungie?

Apa salahku padamu sehingga kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa?

Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu Sungie.. Bahkan sangat mencintaimu—lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri..

Walau aku belum pernah melihatmu, tapi aku tahu… Kau pasti orang yang baik dan tampan,

Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?

Kenapa Sungie? KENAPA?

Hiks hiks..

Tanpa terasa airmata ini terus mengalir dan jatuh.. Entah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang aku keluarkan untuknya?

Apa mungkin dia juga menangis? *pasti nangis oppa*

Sungie, akankah kau kembali padaku?

Aku menangis dan terus menangis..

Aku benci hidupku [kyaaaaa oppa kita sama (Readers : apaan sii, author GaJe banget]

Aku benar-benar benci hidupku! Ingin rasanya aku mati saat ini juga [oppa aku ngikut]

Tapi aku mau bunuh diri bagaimana?

Loncatkah dari jendela kamarku? Potong urat nadikah? Atau nabrakin diri ke mobil atau kereta yang lewat? Ah, Bingung.. Sudahlah.. Ngga ada gunanya.. Mending aku tidur dan memulai esok hari dengan berusaha tegar..

[Author : Oppa-oppa, gimana kalo gantung diri Bareng-bareng?

Wookie : Boleh-boleh! Tapi nanti Minnie sama Kyu gimana?

Author : Alah~ nanti juga Minnie oppa nyusul. Percaya deh.. Ngaa akan lama setelah kita, Minnie oppa pasti nyusul deh *author ngedip-ngedip gaje*

Wookie : Kita bicarain nanti aja deh, aku mau tidur dulu!

Author : Wokeh dah..

Author GeJe+Sarap+Gila+Stress #abaikan percakapan di atas]

* * *

><p><strong>Yesung's POV<strong>

.

Wookie-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja.

Aku sangat merindukanmu Wookie-ah. Mungkinkah sekarang kau memikirkanku seperti aku sedang memikirkanmu?

Akankah sekarang kau masih mencintaiku seperti aku masih mencintaimu?

Aku ingin selalu berada disisimu, tapi Jantung ini takkan sanggup Wookie-ah.

Aku rindu memelukmu. Sungguh aku merindukan saat-saat kita bersama.. Saat kita bercanda, saat kita tertawa, dan saat-saat kita selalu berdua..

Walau kau tak pernah melihatku.. Ketahuilah aku akan selalu melihatmu..

Wookie-ah… Saranghaeyo… Neomu Saranghaeyo….

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's POV<strong>

**.**

"Tapi Kyu, aku tahu kau mencarikan donor mata untuk Wookie. Tapi apa kau harus sedekat itu dengan Hae?" Tanyaku. Ia menatapku tajam, "Kau cemburu? Sudah ku bilang, aku dan Hae hanya TEMAN Minnie! Hanya TEMAN! Lagian Hae sudah memiliki Hyukie kan? Jadi buat apa aku selingkuh dengannya?" ujar Kyu yang menekankan kata 'TEMAN'padaku, aku balas menatapnya. "Memangnya salah kalau aku cemburu? Kan ngga ada yang nggga mungkin Kyu.. Itu semua bisa saja terjadi.."

Ia diam, lalu kemudian menjawab sebelumnya menarik nafas pelan, "Memang mungkin terjadi Minnie. Tapi selama kita mencegahnya kan pasti tidak terjadi Minnie?" ujar Kyu lagi yang tak mau kalah. Aku menatapnya kesal, "Ah sudahlah! Aku tahu jika bertengkar denganmu aku tidak akan menang." Kataku dan berniat berlalu, tapi sebelum itu dia langsung menarik tanganku dan mendorongku dan menghimpitku ketembok.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku padanya. Ia menyeringai, "Menurutmu Chagi?" ujarnya dan mengelus pipiku,

Aku menatapnya ragu, "Kyu~ aku sedang tidak ingin—" belum sempat aku melanjutkannya, Kyuhyun sudah menciumku. Tapi yang aku rasakan ini bukanlah ciuman dia yang biasanya. Ini seperti ciuman kekesalan. Ya, dia meluapkan kekesalannya lewat ciuman ini.

"Akhhhh.." aku mengerang karena tiba-tiba Kyu menggigit bibirku.. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya dan—berhasil.

Ia menatapku protes, "Wae?" tanyanya, aku balas menatapnya. "Kau melukaiku Kyu.." Ujarku seraya menghapus darah yang sedikit keluar dari bibirku. Ia menyingkirkan tanganku dan menggantinya dengan lidahnya dan menghapus noda darah itu. "Memang sudah seharusnya kan kita melakukannya ?" ujarnya santai..

Aku menatapnya sengit, "Tapi aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau permainkan.. Aku ISTRIMU!" ujarku dengan nada tinggi. Aku rasa aku memancing emosinya, dan—"Cih! ISTRIKU kau bilang? Jika kau ISTRIKU, seharusnya kau mempercayai aku. Bukan malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak! Aku ini lelah mencarikan donor mata untuk Wookie.. Walaupun kita bisa membelinya dengan mudah.. Tapi tetap saja! Mana ada orang yang mau menjual matanya!" ujarnya balas berteriak.

Aku menghela nafas, "Sudahlah.. Aku malas bertengkar denganmu!" ujarku dan pergi.. Kali ini dia tidak menahanku.. Hah~ biar saja. Mungkin kau bisa berbohong Kyu..

Tapi ingat, Tuhan melihatmu.. Melihat apa yang kau lakukan..

* * *

><p><strong>Ryeowook's POV<strong>

.

Aku mendengar sepasang suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar..

Ya, sang istri mungkin hanya ingin mempertahankan rumah tangganya.. Tapi mungkin sang suami juga tidak mau di tuduh..

Baru kali ini aku mendengar mereka bertengkar.. Walau baru 3 tahun aku mengenal mereka, tapi aku sedah menganggap mereka seperti keluargaku..

Hah~ mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka..

Kriet—

"Wookie-ah, boleh aku masuk?"

* * *

><p><strong>~EunHae~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NB : Gimana? Jelek kah? Mau lanjut atau hapus?<strong>

**Aku tunggu Review kalian ya :D**

**Annyeong :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Reply^^**

**Akira Mayumi : Yesung emang kejem *plak* makasih review-nya^^ and sorry for late apdet :( wanna RnR again?**

**Kang Min Hyun : Nah, tungguin aja next chapternya tentang mereka :D ini sudah apdet! mian lama T_T**

**Run Maharani : Ini udah pernah di share di fb ^^ ini udah di lanjut ^^**

**ryu ha na : Sip^^ ini udah lanjut :D**

**Kazama Yume : Nah, Yume-shi, ini sudah apdet loh? Disini kamu bakal tau siapa anaknya KangTeuk ^^ selamat baca :D**

**.**

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho : Thanks for review ^^ wanna RnR again? Happy reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekadar informasi :D<strong>

**fanfiksi ini sudah pernah di share di fb saya^^**

**satu chapter disini adalah dua chapter di fb :D**

**jadi harap maklum kalau pendek ^^**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Don't Leave Me, Please<strong>

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Cast : YeWook, KyuMin, EunHae**

**Other Cast : SuJu's Member**

**Rating : T, Semi M =="**

**Summary : Jangan pernah menyerah untuk cinta, cobalah tetap bertahan selama kau bisa, jangan perduli kau sakit atau tidak, tapi, cobalah untuk bertahan untuk orang yang kau cinta.**

**Disclaimer : YeWook, KyuMin dan EunHae punya sang pencipta =P**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, GaJe, Abal, OOC, AU, Ngga masuk akal, epep penuh KESADISAN *capslock jebol* dan keterpaksaan yang tercipta dari Author sendiri..**

**A/N : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FF OR ANGST, DON'T READ PLEASE, NO BASHING AND ALSO NOT PLAGIAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Don't Leave Me, Please**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kriet—<strong>

"Wookie-ah, boleh aku masuk?"

Suara seseorang mengagetkanku, namun aku tersenyum, "Ne. Masuk saja Minnie.." ujarku pada orang itu yang aku yakini adalah Minnie..

Aku bisa merasakan ia mulai mendekat, "Ne Gomawo. Hm~ kau sedang apa?" tanyanya berbasa-basi padaku, aku tersenyum menjawabnya dan ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Kyuhyun, "Aniiyo. Ohya, ada apa Minnie? Kau dan Kyu—"

Ucapanku terpotong, "Sudahlah. Jangan di bicarakan lagi," ujarnya terdengar sedih. Aku mengangkat tanganku berniat mengelus pipinya, dan seakan mengerti, tangannya membawa tanganku, "Hm, ne.. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau harus menceritakannya padaku, ara?" kataku. Namun Minnie tak menjawab dan aku justru mendengar isak tangis, aku khawatir! Segera ku rengkuh kedua pipinya, "Minnie-ah, gwenchana?"

Ia memegang tanganku, "Hm, gwenchana Wookie-ah.. Tapi, aku harus bagaimana? Apa mungkin Kyu sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi? Kyu sudah berubah Wookie-ah," katanya di sela isak tangisnya. Tanganku terulur dan menghapus jejak airmata itu, "Jangan bicara seperti itu Minnie-ah! Aku yakin Kyu mencintaimu.. Selamanya hanya kamu."

Ia terdiam, aku tahu ia pasti ragu, "Tapi—" aku kembali memotongnya, "Aku minta maaf ya, Minnie."

Apakah sekarang alisnya sedang bertaut?

"Untuk Apa?" Pasti dia memang bingung sekarang. Aku tersenyum, "Untuk semuanya. Karena aku, Kyu jadi seperti ini." lanjutku. Tapi aku tahu ia tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya, "Aniyo Wookie-ah. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti ini." ujarnya padaku. Kenapa kau terlalu baik, Sungmin?

Aku merasa ini memang salahku, "Tapi aku merasa sangat bersalah, Minnie.." Kataku tak mau kalah. Namun ia mengelus rambutku dan menghapus airmata yang entah-sejak-kapan mengalir menganak sungai di kedua pipiku.

Ia memelukku, "Sudahlah.. Ini semua bukan salahmu, Wookie-ah. Mungkin memang aku yang tidak bisa bersikap baik sebagai seorang Istri.." ujanya lirih. Aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

"Minnie, ketahuilah. Menurutku kau orang paling baik yang pernah ada. Kyu beruntung sekali memilikimu.." balasku akan ucapannya. Ia semakin memelukku, "Ne gomawo Wookie-ah."

Aku balas memeluknya, "Ne cheonmaneyo."

Tidakkah terlalu kejam Tuhan?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk's POV<p>

Aku melihat Donghae yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya. Dia kenapa sih?

Dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hae, kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku padanya. Ia menatapku, "Apanya yang bagaimana?" jawabnya dan malah membalik pertanyaanku.

Aku menatapnya kesal, "Kau berbeda Hae..." dan ku lihat alisnya bertaut, "Beda apanya Chagi? Kau kenapa sih? Kangen sama aku ya?" tanyanya dan mulai mendekati wajahku. Aku menahan wajahnya, "Stop jangan mendekat."

Ku lihat mimik protes darinya, "Wae?" tanyanya lagi dan justru semakin mendekatiku, "Hae... jangan mende—mmpph~" Hae langsung menciumku.. Ini.. bukan Hae yang aku kenal! Ciuman ini sangat berbeda. Hae ada apa?

aku meringis, "Mmpph Akhh.." ku rasakan Hae menggigit Bibirku, rasanya sakit sekali dan kurasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirku..

Hae.. Ciuman ini bukan Ciuman saat pertama kali kau menciumku, kan?

Kau berbeda Hae.. kenapa?

Apa kau membenciku?

Lama-lama kurasakan ciumannya semakin ganas.. Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya—sekuat tenaga sampai aku—berhasil..

Nafasku terengah, "Hah~ hah~" Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku.. Rasanya sesak sekali. "Wae?" aku menautkan alisnya mendengar ia bertanya, seharusnya aku kan yang tanya. "Wae? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kan, Hae?" kataku.

Ia menatapku, "Kenapa kau melepasnya?" tanyanya sarkastik padaku. Aku balas menatapnya, "Kau tanya kenapa Hae? Kau mau membunuhku he? Aku kehabisan nafas tahu.." kataku kesal.. Ia menangkup kedua pipiku, "Mian.. Tapi aku rindu padamu."

Aku mendelik menatapnya, "Kau bohong, Ciuman tadi.. itu bukan Ciuman yang pernah kau berikan padaku," kataku padanya. Alisnya bertaut seakan bertanya. "Apa maksudmu Hyukie?"

Aku diam sebentar, lalu—"Kau berubah. Semenjak hari dimana kau selalu menemani Kyuhyun mencari Donor mata untuk Wookie," ku lihat dia terdiam.. Kenapa Hae? Apa kau mulai berhenti mencintaiku? Kemudian aku melihatnya membuka mulutnya dan berbicara—"Kau salah paham.. Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya TEMAN.. Itu saja."

Aku menghela nafas. Tentu saja aku tahu mereka teman. Tapi—"Ne aku tahu.. Tapi kalian terlalu dekat, Hae. Aku ini tunanganmu, calon istrimu. Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku apalagi meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucapku sedang air mataku yang mulai jatuh.. Tapi Hae hanya diam.. Kenapa kau tidak lagi menghapus air mataku?

Aku menghela nafas lagi melihat responnya. "Sudahlah tak ada gunanya." Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Dia masih diam tak bergerak sedikitpun.. Aku membencimu Hae.. Kau berubah..

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Reyowook's POV—<p>

Hari ini Minnie mau mengajakku kemana ya? Aku penasaran sekali.. Ia bilang akan mengajakku bertemu dengan temannya. Hah~ Walau begitu aku tidak bisa melihat wajah temannya itu. Huft, sabar Wookie..

Namun kemudian aku tersentak mendengar suaranya, "Wookie-ah.. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menghela nafas sebentar dan menjawab—"Ne. aku sudah siap."

Minnie menuntunku berjalan. Ya—aku tahu dia kesulitan..

Tapi ia tetap membimbingku. Terima kasih Minnie-ah.. Kau sangat baik..

Selama perjalanan aku dan Minnie hanya diam. Namun kemudian aku tersentak saat mulai terdengar alunan Music yang memutarkan lagu Marry U.. Hahhh~ Sungie.. Kenapa aku jadi mengingatmu lagi?

Masa itu terlalu indah...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>_Flashback_<p>

Aku terdiam namun kemudian aku mendengar suaranya beserta sentuhan di tanganku. "Wookie-yah, kajja~ ikut aku," katanya lalu kemudian tangan Sungie menarik tanganku. Walau pelan aku hampir saja jatuh. Tapi dengan sigap Sungie menahanku.. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Dia membawaku entah kemana? Aku juga tidak tahu.. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti..

Entah aku ada dimana? Tapi hawanya begitu sejuk.. Aku tersenyum saat semilir angin berhembus itu menyentuhku dan menambah kesejukkan di hatiku.

Namun lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suaranya, "Wookie-yah.. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," katan Sungie seraya memegang tanganku.. Ku rasa ia berlutut sekarang.. Tanganku yang satunya berusaha mencari wajahnya, "Sungie kau sedang apa? Bangunlah," ujarku padanya. Namun ia tetap pada posisinya. "Ne~ nanti setelah ini."

Aku diam, namun kemudian aku mendengar ia mulai bersenandung kecil sampai akhirnya ia bernyanyi...  
>Lagu Marry U...<p>

**.**

**.**

**Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo  
>Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo<br>Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang  
>Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo<br>Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? Museunil issuhdo  
>Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya<br>Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae?**

**.**

**.**

Ia berhenti, aku mengerti maksudnya dan dengan sigap aku berkata, "I do."

Dan aku bisa merasakan ia berdiri sekarang dan juga sedang menatapku bahkan—dia memelukku..  
>Ah~ aku terkejut namun hanya membalasnya. Tuhan aku mohon kebahagiaan ini akan hadir selamanya..<p>

Namun kemudian aku merasa kehangatan itu hilang dan setelah itu Sungie melonggarkan pelukannya dan Menciumku Lembut..

Ciumanku yang entah keberapa? Dan aku tak tahu..

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Ah, aku tidak boleh menangis di depan Minnie.. Dan segera saja aku menghapus air mataku.. Lalu suara Minnie kembali mengalihkan perhatianku. "Ayo Wookie-ah. Kita turun," ujarnya padaku. Aku menengok ke samping kananku dimana Minnie berada dan aku tersenyum walay aku tak melihat wajahnya. "Ne Minnie-ah." Kataku dan Minnie kembali menggenggam tanganku dan tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak—"Heiiii~ Sorry for waiting."<p>

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Siapa ya, yang Minnie panggil? Namun kemudian rasa penasaranku terjawab saat Minnie menyebutkan namanya walau aku tidak kenal.

"KiBum-ah, I'm so sorry," ujar Minnie pada orang itu. Lalu kemudian aku mendengar orang itu menjawab. "Gwenchana Sungmin-ah. Aku juga belum lama kok. Ohya ini siapa?" Ah, ternyata ia orang Korea ya? Lalu apa ia bertanya tentang siapa aku? "Ah, dia sahabatku namanya Wookie."

Lalu kemudian aku mendengar suaranya lagi setelah suara Minnie. "Haiii Wookie," Sapanya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya. "Ne Haii~" kataku membalasnya dan Minnie membawa tanganku. Mungkin untuk berjabat dengannya.

Pasti dia kebingungan dan sepertinya iya. Karena ia bilang—"Dia—"

"Ne, dia tidak bisa melihat," kata Minnie melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku hanya tersenyum lagi. "Nice to meet you Wookie," ucapnya lagi. "Nde, nice you meet you too." Jawabku seadanya.

Dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin tentang pekerjaan atau apa? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti.. Tapi sepertinya dia orang baik.

Hah~ untung Minnie masih memiliki teman saat dia sedang bertengkar dengan Kyu dan memberikan Solusi yang tepat.. Tidak sepertiku? Payah kau Wookie. Dan aku hanya diam mendengar percakapan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>*1 tahun kemudian*<p>

Satu tahun berlalu. Hubungan Kyu dan Minnie sudah membaik. Dan yang aku dengar Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga sedang bertengkar namun sudah baikan dan mereka sudah menikah.

Hah~ jadi ingat sama Sungie T_T

Dan yang aku senang? Hari ini aku akan menjalankan operasi..

Akhirnya Minnie dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan donor mata untukku. Terima kasih tuhan~

"Wookie-ah.. Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Minnie menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku tersenyum. "Ne. Aku sudah siap Minnie-ah," jawabku walau agak gelisah.

Walau dengan hati ketar-ketir.. Aku berusaha tenangkan pikiranku dan hatiku..

Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama Tuhan melindungiku.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mudah-mudahan saja :D

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sungmin's POV—<p>

Sudah hampir 5 jam aku menunggu operasi itu. Tapi kenapa dokter belum keluar juga.

Ya Tuhan~ mudah-mudahan Wookie tidak apa-apa dan operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Semoga saja Tuhan. Aku mohon Tuhan. Lindungilah Wookie..

Lama sudah aku menunggu, akhirnya dokter pun keluar. Aku langsung menghampiri dokter itu. "Bagaimana operasinya dok?" aku langsung menanyai tentang operasinya. Dokter tersenyum dan aku pun juga. "Yah~ syukurlah. Operasinya berjalan dengan baik."

Tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum bahkan memekik gembira. "Jinjja? Syukurlah Tuhan~ kau melindungi sahabatku. Terima kasih dokter," pekikku saking senangnya. "Ne.. Ohya , perbannya baru bisa di buka 2 minggu lagi. Jadi beritahu Tuan Kim Ryeowook untuk bersabar."

"Ne dokter.. Gomawo," kataku membungkuk dan dokter pun tersenyum lalu pamit. "Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu," katanya. "Ne, dokter."

Lalu aku memasuki ruangan Wookie. Mudah-mudahan kau senang Wookie~

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun's POV—<p>

Hahh~ apa-apaan Minnie? Dia lebih mementingkan operasi Wookie di bandingkan aku? Suaminya sendiri. Istri macam apa dia? Kenapa dia belum pulang juga? Jika memang operasinya sudah selesai kan dia bisa pulaaaang~ kenapa harus menemaninya juga sih? Tidak tahu apa kalau aku itu kangen sama dia? Hah~ Minnie~ jangan salahin kalau aku selingkuh(?).

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yesung's POV—<p>

Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan perasaan ini? kenapa hati ini begitu risau? Ada apa denganku?

Kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkan Wookie? Apa karena mungkin aku merindukannya? Mungkin saja..

Tapi apa kabarnya ya? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Ingin sekali.

Tanpa terasa air mataku mulai keluar dengan derasnya. Namun itu tak lama karena ada yang memasuki kamarku. "Yesung Hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kibum yang memasuki kamarku. Kim Kibum, anak dari pasangan suami istri yang menganggapku anak mereka dan sekarang aku menjadi hyungnya. Hah~ "Aniyo Bummie~ aku hanya mengingat masa laluku."

Ia mendekatiku. "Mau cerita?" tawarnya. Aku menghela nafas, "Hah~ apanya yang harus di ceritakan?" jawabku. Namun ia tetap menatapku. Dan killer smilenya menghiasi bibirnya. "Mungkin tentang—kisah cintamu."

DEG DEG

Ah, kenapa? Jantung ini sakit lagi. Ada apa Tuhan? Tolong jangan sekarang. Dan ku lihat Kibum menatapku khawatir. "Yesung Hyung. kau kenapa?" tanyanya. "A-aniyo Bummie ah. Aku hanya butuh istirahat," jawabku padanya dan ia mengangguk paham. "Ah, baiklah. Istirahatlah. Aku keluar dulu." Katanya padaku. Dan aku hanya membalas, "Nde."

Bummie keluar dari kamarku. Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku. Kepalaku pusing dan rasanya jantungku semakin sakit. Ah, menyebalkan sekali sih? Lebih baik aku tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryeowook's POV—<p>

Yap, sudah genap dua minggu semenjak operasi itu. Dan akhirnya hari ini aku akan melepas perban di mataku dan sebentar lagi aku akan bisa melihat. Yippiii~ aku bisa melihat! Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa harus segembira ini? belum tentu aku masih bisa melihat Sungie..

Ah, Wookie~ kenapa masih memikirkan dia sih! Sudahlah terima saja kalau dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Kau harus tegar Wookie.. Hwaiting!

"Wookie-ah, apa kau sudah siap?" aku terlonjak mendengar suaranya. Kenapa Minnie selalu bisa mengejutkan sih? "Heii Wookie-ah?"

Aku menarik nafasku, "Ne aku sudah siap Minnie-ah," jawabku padanya. "Baiklah. Dokter aku mohon bantuannya." Ucap Minnie pada dokternya. "Ne, baiklah Kim Ryeowook-shi, kita bukan perbanmu ya?" tanya dokter padaku. "Ne dokter, tolong ya?"

Lalu dokter dengan perlahan membuka perban di mataku. Sampai akhirnya perban itu sudah di lepas semuanya. Perlahan aku membuka mataku saat dokter menyuruhnya. Tapi belum terlihat apa-apa.

Aku hampir menangis karena ini.

Lalu suara Minnie kembali menyadarkanku. "Bagaimana Wookie-ah?" Aku menggeleng dan menjawab, "M-masih gelap Minnie," jawabku padanya. "Dokter bagaimana?"

Ku dengar dokter menghela nafas, lalu—"Coba kau tutup matamu lalu kerjapkan lagi dan tetaplah dalam keadaan menutup mata sekitar beberapa menit. Lalu coba kau buka lagi, Ryeowook-shi."

Aku menuruti dokter. Ku kerjapkan lalu menutup dan kemudian aku membuka lagi. Aku terpaku dan terkejut bahkan menangis. Aku—

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Long apdet! I'm sorry? How's about this? I hope, its better that precious chapter ^^**

**wanna RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bales Review^^**

**Puput : Ini sudah apdet :) Maaf kalau ada banyak Typo(s)**

**Cherry Kim : Iya nih. Disini ada EunHae-nya kok :)**

**YeWook : Ini sudah apdet :)**

**Isyi cassielf : Hehe ini sudah apdet Isyi-shi :)**

**Mako47117 : Ne gwenchana :) Nah kamu bisa temukan jawabannya disini^^**

**.**

**Fujimoto Yumi : Maaf apdet lama :) Ini next chapternya^^ Jangan lupa review :D**

**Makasih banyak :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Leave Me, Please <strong>

**©Fujimoto Yumi, 2011 **

**YeWook, KyuMin and EunHae **

**©God, Themselves, belong to each other :) **

**Rating : T, Semi M **

**Length : Chaptered ©Chapter 3 **

**Summary : Jangan pernah menyerah untuk cinta, cobalah tetap bertahan selama kau bisa, jangan perduli kau sakit atau tidak, tapi, cobalah untuk bertahan untuk orang yang kau cinta. **

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai! AU! OOC! **

**A/N : Don't like don't read :D Just Read and Review ^^ . .**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Fujimoto Yumi Present**

**.**

**Don't Leave Me, Please**

**Chapter 3**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sebelumnya—<strong>

* * *

><p>Lalu dokter dengan perlahan membuka perban di mataku, sampai akhirnya perban itu sudah di lepas semuanya. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, tapi belum terlihat apa-apa? Aku kejapkan mataku berulang-ulang. Tapi tetap saja. Tidak terlihat apa-apa?<p>

"Bagaimana Wookie-ah?" Minnie bertanya padaku. Bisa ku tangkap nadanya yang khawatir. Aku ragu menjawab, "Ma—masih gelap Minnie," jawabku pelan menahan tangis. Seketika ia panik dan berbicara langsung pada dokter, "Dokter bagaimana?"

Bisa ku rasakan dokter menghela nafas sebelum berbicara padaku, "Coba kau tutup matamu lagi. Kerjapkan lagi dan tetaplah dalam keadaan menutup mata sekitar beberapa menit. Lalu coba buka kembali," aku mengikuti setiap apa yang dokter ucapkan. Dan aku— Chapter 3—

"Heii~ aku—aku bisa melihat Minnie. Aku—" kataku tak percaya dan bisa kurasakan Minnie memelukku, "Wookie-ah," bisik Minnie masih sambil memelukku. Tuhan, aku senang. Terima kasih :)

* * *

><p><strong>*Setahun kemudian – Sungmin's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>Satu tahun sudah berlalu semenjak konflik antara aku dan Kyu. Yeah—memang membaik karena ku yang harus mengalah. Tapi biarlah—ku lakukan karena aku mencintainya. Sangat.<br>Dan sekarang, lebih baik aku ke kantor Kyu dan membawakan makan siang untuknya. Hem, dia sedang apa ya sekarang. Ku harap ia sedang memikirkanku, hihihi.  
>Segera ku lajukan mobilku dan akhirnya sampai di kantornya. Saat di lobby aku bertemu dengan Hyukie, temanku sekaligus istrinya Donghae—sahabat Kyuhyun.<p>

"Hai Minnie," sapanya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan balas menyapanya, "Hai Hyukie, mau ketemu Hae?" tanyaku padanya. Ia mengangguk, "Ne,"

Kami berjalan beriringan, dan setelah sampai di depan ruangan Kyu aku bertanya pada sekretarisnya. "Yeon Sung ah, apa pak Kyuhyun ada di dalam?" tanyaku pada sekretarisnya. "Ne bu, di dalam juga ada pak Donghae," balasnya dan aku hanya tersenyum kemudian menuju ruangan Kyuhyun bersama dengan Hyukie.

Krieettt—

Aku membuka pintu ruangannya. Kami memanggil mereka, " Kyu, Hae," kataku dan Hyuk bersamaan. Tapi apa yang kami dapat? Mereka—

'PRAAAANG'

Seketika kami jatuhkan rantang yang kami bawa jatuh, dan yang kami panggil pun menoleh, "Minnie, Hyukie," dan seolah mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

'BRUK'  
>Aku jatuh berduduk di lantai, ya Tuhan, apa salahku?<br>Suamiku berciuman dengan laki laki lain, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Kalian, kalian keterlaluan. Kenapa? Kenapa kalian seperti ini? Apa kalian tak mengerti kami hah? Apa kalian tak mengerti?" ujar Hyukie membentak mereka, aku hanya bisa diam tak bergeming. Ini terlalu sakit.

"Dasar pembohong?" ujarku dan Hyukie bersamaan. Aku bangun dari posisiku dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi—langkahku tertahan olehnya. Oleh suami—ku. "Lepaskan aku pembohong!" kataku memberontak agar Ia melepas pelukannya. Namun ia tak bergeming dan mempererat pelukannya kepadaku, "Diamlah ku mohon," jawabnya. Aku semakin berontak, "Ku bilang lepaskan Kyuhyu!" bentakku kini. "Shireo!" balasnya. "Lepas." kataku terus dan lagi dan ia juga tetap membalasnya dengan terus mempertahankan aku didalam pelukannya, "Tidak akan." Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau? Aku—aku ingin pergi saja dari sini. Kenapa kalian harus—aku kecewa, Kyu! Hatiku sakit sekali :(

* * *

><p><strong>*Eunhyuk's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku terus berlari—berusaha untuk terus menjauh darinya. Suami—ku. Yang telah mengkhianati aku. Satu tahun aku berusaha memperbaiki keadaan kami sampai akhirnya kami menikah. Tapi kini? Dengan mudah ia berciuman dengan suami sahabatku? Tidakkah ini terlalu kejam untukku?<br>"Hyukie~" panggilnya dan aku hanya terus berlari, sampai akhirnya tangannya berhasil menahanku dan Ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku mencoba memberontak, namun aku kalah, tenaganya lebih kuat. Aku hanya diam dan menangis.

Ia mengelus rambutku, "Dengarkan aku," pintanya, "Kau pembohong," kataku. Namun ia justru mempererat pelukannya, "Dengarkanlah Hyukie, aku dan Kyu—"

"Apa? Kau dan Kyu apa? Dulu kau bilang hanya teman, sekarang terbukti, kalian bukan teman!" ujarku memotong kalimatnya. Jawab aku—apa pembelaanmu, heh?

"Maaf." Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan? Hanya itu?  
>Aku melepas pelukannya, "Sudahlah, lepaskan aku. Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu, aku membencimu," kataku dan aku mendorongnya menjauh kemudian aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya sendirian, yang hanya terpaku melihat kepergianku.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Yesung POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>Hah, sudah lewat 1 tahun, apa kabarnya ia, ya Tuhan? Kondisiku juga semakin memburuk. Hah, menyebalkan.<p>

"Yesung Hyung," panggil seseorang. Dan lamunanku tentangnya langsung buyar—menghilang lagi. Aku tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilku, "Ne Kibum ah, ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. Yap, adikku—bukan adik kandungku sih—tapi anak kandung umma dan appaku yang sekarang.

"Hyung mau ikut aku tidak? Bertemu dengan temanku?" ajaknya padaku. Aku menautkan alisku. Bertemua dengan temannya? Dan seketika aku menyeringai—berniat menggodanya, "Teman apa teman?" godaku. Ia cemberut, "Aish, teman kok Hyung. Kajja!" balasnya dan menarik tanganku.

Dan langsung saja aku was-was dan memegang dadaku, "Ne ne, pelan pelan," kataku padanya dan dia hanya nyengir seolah tak berdosa, "Hehe, lupa Hyung." Dan kami pun meninggalkan rumah untuk menemui temannya. *****  
>Kibum mengajakku pergi menemui temannya. Hem? Ditaman?<p>

"Wookie ah."

DEG  
>Ku remas baju bagian dadaku, siapa yang tadi di panggil Kibum? Wookie? Apa benar dia Wookie. Orang itu menoleh dan betapa kagetnya aku, benar, dia Wookie-ku. Dia—<p>

"Kibum, Su—Sungie," balasnya gugup saat menyebut namaku.

Alis Kibum bertaut saat Wookie terbata saat menyebut namaku, "Hai, kau mengenal Hyung ku?" tanya Kibum pada Wookie.

Aku dan Wookie sama-sama mematung. Apa yang harus kami jawab? "Kamiii—" kata kami bersamaan. Dengan cepat aku memotongnya—"Ah, tidak. Kami tidak kenal kok Bummie." kataku berbohong. Bisa ku lihat Wookie terkejut. Mianhae Wookie.

Namun ia segera menormalkan ekspresinya, "Iya Bummie, aku juga tidak kenal," ujar Wookie. Tapi aku rasa Kibum tak semudah itu percaya.

Lihat saja, alisnya kini bertaut, "Tidak mungkin. Buktinya tadi kau memanggil nama Hyungku 'Sungie'. Apa itu tidak kenal?" ujar Kibum pada Wookie, "Tapi—"

"Jujurlah Hyung," ujar Kibum lagi dan beralih padaku. Aku menyerah, "Baiklah."

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Aku tahu Kibum pasti sangat marah dan malu memiliki Hyung sepertiku. Aku tahu setelah ini Kibum akan membenciku. Tapi dia yang memaksa. Maafkan aku Kibum, Wookie.

"Kau—" kata Kibum. Benarkan? Ia akan marah. Kibum akan memukulku kalau saja Wookie tidak menahannya, "Bummie sudahlah. Itu hanya masa lalu," ujar Wookie.  
>"Jika kau mau membunuhku silahkan Kibum ah. Aku Rela. Lagi pula tanpa kau bunuh pun aku akan segara MATI," kataku membuat Kibum tersentak juga Wookie yang terlihat terkejut dan menggumamkan namaku, "Sungie."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Ryeowook POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jika kau mau membunuhku silahkan Kibum ah. Aku Rela. Lagi pula tanpa kau bunuh pun aku akan segara MATI," katanya membuat Kibum tersentak juga membuatku terkejut dan menggumamkan namanya, "Sungie."<p>

.

Apa kalian tahu? Kenapa aku bisa mengenalinya? Padahal selama ini aku buta!  
>Itu karna aku merasakan hubungan batin dengannya.<br>Aku sudah terlalu hafal akan suaranya.  
>Apa aneh jika sekarang aku mengenalnya walau aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya.<p>

Tapi kalian salah.  
>Aku punya banyak foto kenangan tentangnya yang masih ku simpan rapi di dalam album fotoku.<br>Aku selalu menyimpannya tanpa Minnie dan Kyuhyun tahu.  
>Saat aku sudah bisa melihat, aku langsung mengambil album itu dan melihat fotonya.<br>Jadi ini Sungieku.

Sekarang apa kalian mengerti?  
>Bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya.<br>Masih sangat mencintainya.  
>Tapi Tuhan tak mengizinkan aku bersama dengan dia.<br>Malangnya.

.

Ucapanny tadi membuatku buka suara lagi, "Sungie, apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku. Ku lihat ia menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Tidak apa apa. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Kibum, jangan pulang telat!" balas Yesungie dan ingin berlalu, namun Kibum menahannya, "Tapi Hyung—"

Ia memotongnya, "Aku pulang. Selamat bersenang senang." ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Kibum. Berdua saja.

Tuhan, dengar pintaku, sekali ini saja, beritahu aku, apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?  
>Apa tak ada kesempatan untukku mencintai dan memilikinya lagi? Aku sangat mencintainya ya Tuhan. Aku mohon.<p>

"Wookie," panggil Kibum menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh padanya, "Ne, waeyo?" balasku dan tersenyum. "Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku—aku—sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Kita jadi ke toko buku kan?" balasku gugup dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak suka ya Kibum-ah? Maafkan aku. Tapi kau tidak perlu tahu kan?

Dengan malas ia menjawab, "Iya jadi. Kajja."

* * *

><p><strong>*Ditempat lain | Yesung POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>Aish, kenapa lagi dengan Jantung ini?<br>Arrggghhh, Tuhan, sakit sekali. Aku mohon jangan sekarang Tuhan.  
>Aku mohon.<p>

"Yesung-ah," ku dengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Namun belum sempat melihat siapa, ku rasakan semua ringan dan—

"YESUNGIIIEEEEEEEE~~~"

Semuanya gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Tanya Leeteuk langsung saat dokter keluar dari ICU. Leeteuk bisa melihat sang dokter menghela nafas, "Jantungnya sudah terlalu lemah, waktu hidupnya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, kecuali ada cangkok Jantung untuknya," jawab sang dokter membuat Leeteuk terbelalak dengan Kangin disampingnya.<p>

Ditutupnya mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Beberapa bulan itu—" ucapnya lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Hanya 5 bulan kedepan," jawab sang dokter cepat membuat Leeteuk menangis dan Kangin yang memekik kaget, "MWO? Apa memang tidak ada cangkok Jantung untuknya?" Tanya KangIn.

Dokter itu menghela nafas namun tersenyum, "Kami masih berusaha Mr. Kim," jawab Dokter berwibawa. "Terima kasih dokter, dan segera beritahu kami jika anda sudah menemukan cangkok yang cocok dan segera lakukan operasinya," ujar KangIn pada dokter itu.

"Baik Mr. Kim. Saya pergi dulu dan secepatnya saya mencarikan cangkok jantung yang cocok untuk Yesung-shi," ucap dokter lalu pamit pergi.

Dokter itu pun pergi, KangIn dan Leeteuk hanya miris melihat Yesung, dan tiba tiba seseorang masuk.

'BRAKK'

"Umma, appa, gimana keadaan Yesung hyung?" tanyaa seseorang yang ternyata Kibum. Leeteuk menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya, "Bummie, kakakmu sangat membutuhkan cangkok Jantung Chagi," jawab Leeteuk seraya menangis di pelukan sang anak.

"Jan—Jantung?" kata seseorang lagi membuat Leeteuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan seketika ia bertanya pada anaknya, "Bummie, dia siapa?" Tanya Leeteuk. "Dia temanku dan mantannya Yesung Hyung umma," jawab Kibum,

Leeteuk kaget namun tersenyum, "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya mendekati orang itu. "Kim Ryeowook ahjumma, panggil saja Wookie :)" jawab Wookie ramah dan tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus ^^" respon Leeteuk dan tersenyum juga.

Seketika hati Wookie tenang, "Terima kasih ahjuma. Jadi, apa maksudnya? Cangkok Jantung?" tanya Wookie. "Sungie punya penyakit Jantung Wookie-ah," jawab Leeteuk sedih membuat Wookie memekik kaget, "MWO?"

* * *

><p><strong>~To be Continued~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nb : Apdet lama dan cerita membosankan?<p>

Tapi adakah yang bersedia mereview :D

Makasih Sebelumnya :D

.

Ohya, ini aku author yang sebelumnya dengan PenName **Umu Humairo Cho**.

Dan sekarang ganti jadi **Fujimoto Yumi**, hehe :D

.

Nah, bersediakan mereview chapter ini?

.

With Love,

**Fujimoto Yumi a.k.a Umu Humairo Cho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Leave Me, Please**

**©Fujimoto Yumi, 2012**

**YeWook, KyuMin and HaeHyuk**

**©God, Themselves, belong to each other :)**

**Rating : T, Semi M**

**Length : Chaptered ©Chapter 4**

**Summary : Jangan pernah menyerah untuk cinta, cobalah tetap bertahan selama kau bisa, jangan perduli kau sakit atau tidak, tapi, cobalah untuk bertahan untuk orang yang kau cinta.**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai! AU! OOC!**

**A/N : Don't like don't read :D Just Read and Review ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Fujimoto Yumi Present**

**.**

**Don't Leave Me, Please**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sebelumnya—<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRAKK'<p>

"Umma, appa, gimana keadaan Yesung hyung?" tanyaa seseorang yang ternyata Kibum. Leeteuk menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya, "Bummie, kakakmu sangat membutuhkan cangkok Jantung Chagi," jawab Leeteuk seraya menangis di pelukan sang anak.

"Jan—Jantung?" kata seseorang lagi membuat Leeteuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan seketika ia bertanya pada anaknya, "Bummie, dia siapa?" Tanya Leeteuk. "Dia temanku dan mantannya Yesung Hyung umma," jawab Kibum,

Leeteuk kaget namun tersenyum, "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya mendekati orang itu. "Kim Ryeowook ahjumma, panggil saja Wookie :)" jawab Wookie ramah dan tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus ^^" respon Leeteuk dan tersenyum juga.

Seketika hati Wookie tenang, "Terima kasih ahjuma. Jadi, apa maksudnya? Cangkok Jantung?" tanya Wookie. "Sungie punya penyakit Jantung Wookie-ah," jawab Leeteuk sedih membuat Wookie memekik kaget, "MWO?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ryeowook's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana bisa?" kagetku. Aku benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. Leeteuk ahjuma menghampiriku, "Tentu saja bisa Ryeowookie, Yesung punya penyakit jantung sejak dulu," jelas Leeteuk ahjuma.<p>

'DEG DEG'

Ku remas baju bagian dadaku, k-kenapa Sungie tidak bilang padaku waktu kami masih bersama?

Aku berlari meninggalkan ruangannya dan pergi ke taman rumah sakit.

Oh Tuhan, jangan ambil dia, ku mohon.

'Ddrrrttttt—ddrrrtttt'

"Yeoboseyo, " kataku menjawab panggilan itu.

" … "

"Baiklah Sungminie. Aku pulang. Iya Minniee"` kataku dan KLIK, aku memutuskan sambungannya dan berjalan pulang. Lihat di depanku Kibum menghampiriku, "Kau mau kemana Wookie?" Tanyanya padaku. "Pulang." jawabku singkat dan aku meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun<strong>

* * *

><p>"AKU GAK MAU DENGER PENJELASAN KAMU LAGI, POKOKNYA AKU MAU KITA CERAI KYU. AKU MAU KITA CERAI. TITIK!" ku dengar teriakkan Sungmin yang membahana sampai keluar rumah. Hei, bagaimana mungkin bisa Sungmin minta bercerai?<p>

Perlahan ku masuki rumah besar nan mewah itu, Sungmin tengah menangis dan Kyuhyun berusaha meraih Sungmin kepelukannya.

Berkali-kali, Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin menyentuhnya, "Jangan sentuh aku Tuan. Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat. Berhubung ini rumahmu, aku yang akan pergi dari sini dan aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai besok. Dan ku harap kau menandatanginya. Terima kasih." ucap Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Aku menatap mereka bingung. " Tunggu-tunggu—ada apa ini?" tanyaku, Sungmin melihatku dan menghampiriku, memelukku, dan menangis di bahuku. "Aku ingin cerai darinya Wookie. Orang itu mengkhianatiku, dia selingkuh..hiks hiks," jawab Sungmin dan menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun.

Aku semakin menautkan alisku, "Selingkuh? Dengan siapa Minnie?" tanyaku lagi padanya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tanyakan saja padanya. Aku pokoknya ingin cerai darinya. Titik. Kau ikut aku atau tetap disini bersama si brengsek itu?" tanya Sungmin padaku, aku menatap Kyuhyun lagi berusaha mencari kebenaran dari semua yang Sungmin bilang,

Heh, kok dia kelihatan gelisah sih? "A-aku, Wookie, a-aku dan Sungmin hanya salah paham," elak Kyuhyun. Dan ya aku tahu, dia berbohong. Aku berdecak kesal. "Aish, ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau berbohong!" ucapku padanya. Ia menghampiriku dan menarik tangan Sungmin. "Ikut aku sayang," ujar Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata sayang. Dan—

'BRAKK'

Pintu kamar mereka tertutup rapat. Oh Tuhan, lindungilah Sungmin dari si mesum Kyuhyun. Aamin, doaku dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRUK'<p>

Kyuhyun menghempaskan Sungmin ke kasur mereka dengan paksa. Sungmin merintih saat punggungnya menabrak kasur di bawahnya. Di atasnya Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, "Coba kau ulangi kalimat yang kau bilang kau ingin cerai dariku, Heh?" pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap suami-nya menantang, "Aku mau kita cerai " jawab Sungmin dan—

'PLAK'

Kyuhyun menampar Sungmin keras membuat Sungmin memegang pipinya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Menangis, "Apa salahku Kyu?" lirih Sungmin membiarkan air mata terjatuh dari mata cantiknya. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus jari-jemarinya di permukaan kulit wajah Sungmin. "Kau bilang ingin cerai dariku? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Minnie sayaang~ Malam ini kau harus mendapat 'hukuman'nya karena kau bilang ingin cerai dariku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya membuat Sungmin menangis.

'SRET'

Kyuhyun merobek baju Sungmin paksa dan menyapukan lidahnya ke bibirnya, "Kita akan bermain-main sayaang~" ucap Kyuhyun dan menelusuri tubuh Sungmin yang sekarang sudah tak memakai sehelai benang pun. "A-aku mohon jangan Kyu—jebal Kyu~" mohon Sungmin dan menangis. Namun Kyuhyun tak mendengarkannya. Justru ia semakin menyentuh sang istri.

"Nghh~" suara erangan keluar dari mulut Sungmin ketika saat lidah Kyuhyun memasuki mulut indahnya. "Akh—Kyuhyun, aku mohon—akh~ jangan Kyu~" mohon serta desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan nipple Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun tak mendengar dan malah semakin menjadi jadi.

Kyuhyun terus menciumi bagian-bagian sensitive Sungmin, Mengulum bibirnya, memilin nipple nya, dan terus bermain-main dengan tubuh Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin pasrah di perlakukan apapun oleh sang suami.

Dan teriakkan itu terdengar, "Arrgghhhh~~" jerit Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menerobos paksa memasuki dirinya. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang kesakitan di bawah ia.

* * *

><p><strong>Di sisi lain – Ryeowook's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya Tuhan,<p>

Benar apa yang kutakuti, Kyuhyun menyetubuhi Sungmin dengan paksa.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa Sungmin ingin 'bercerai' dengan Kyuhyun dan bilang kalau Kyuhyun 'berselingkuh'. Ku harap besok mereka baik baik saja.

"Sakit Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—aku mohon berhenti Kyuuuu~~" dan ku dengar suara jeritannya, Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun, setidaknya kau bisa bermain lembut kan? Tuhaaan~ lindungi Minnie.

* * *

><p><strong>HaeHyuk Side – Author's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hyuk-ya," panggil seorang namja pada istri, namun sang istri hanya mengabaikannya. Ia merasa geram, kemudian ia memanggil kembali sang istri, "Hyuk-ya." tapi tetap, ia di abaikan. Sampai akhirnya ia berteriak, "LEE HYUKJAE!" dan teriakkan itu pun di balas teriakkan, "MWOYA LEE DONGHAE!"<p>

Keduanya terdiam sampai sang suami—Lee Donghae menatap sang istri—Lee Hyukjae tajam. "Kau—"

Hyukjae memotongnya, "Aku apa? Aku apa, Hah?"

Donghae mencibir membalas pertanyaan sang istri, "Sopan pada suami mu!"

Hyukjae menatapnya menantang, "Cih! Memangnya kau sudah sopan pada istri mu, heh?" Tanya Hyukjae membuat Donghae menghela napas dan menatap Hyukjae lembut, "Baiklah aku kalah, kau menang. Dengar, aku minta maaf Hyukie—" ujar Donghae memohon. Hyukjae menautkan alis tak peduli, tapi ketika ia ingin menjawab, "Aku—mmmphhhh~" Donghae menciumnya dan bertindak lebih.

Tangan Donghae mulai bekerja menggerayangi tubuh sang istri, Hyukjae meminta Donghae berhenti, "Ku—mohon Hae, B-berhentii~ Akh—Lee—Donghae," seperti sapaan angin lalu, Donghae tetap menyentuh Hykjae, lebih dan lagi, "Ku—mohon, Lee-Donghae—Akh!" dan Hyukjae berteriak di saat Donghae tiba-tiba meremas juniornya keras.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dengar Nyonya Lee HyukJae, kau takkan pernah bisa lepas dariku. Dan dengar, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun!" kata Donghae tegas membuat Hyukjae menitikkan air matanya, "Tak ada—hiks, hubungan apa-apa? T-tapi kau berci-ciuman dengannya, Hae," respon Hyuk dan menarik selimut ke seluruh badannya. Menutupi bercak-bercak kemerahan yang sesaat lalu Donghae ciptakan.<p>

"A-aku, a-aku tahu aku salah, aku khilaf Hyuk, aku hanya mencintaimu.. Percayalah~" kata Donghae bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali menindih Hyukjae dengan maksud menatap mata sang istri, "Ku mohon~" pinta Donghae lagi, Hyukjae menatapnya ragu namun—"I-iyaa," dan jawaban itu membuat Donghae puas.

'Aku tahu Hae, aku terlalu mencintaimu,' batin Hyukjae dan membiarkan Donghae kembali menjamah setiap inci tubuhnya..

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KyuMin Side<strong>

* * *

><p>"Akh! K-kyu, a-aku moh-emm—hon, hentikaaaaaan, K-kyu-akhh!" ucap serta erang Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tak berhenti, ia terus menerus menerobos lubang Sungmin dan meracau, terus memaju-mundurkan juniornya sehingga Sungmin pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengelurkan suara erangan juga desahan tak jelas namun seperti meminta lebih.<p>

"Aku-akh, tahu, kau tak-emph, bisa menolakku, Sayaaang~" kata Kyuhyun dan menyambar bibir Sungmin, mengulumnya dan melumatnya penuh nafsu, Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun memberontak, berusaha melepaskan ciuman maut sang suami.

'Hiks T.T aku mohon Tuhan, aku mohon lepaskan aku dari suamiku ini, Tuhaaan.. Aku mohon,' jerit hati Sungmin

"Aaakkhhhh!" teriak Sungmin saat tibat-tiba junior Kyuhyun menubruk prostatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryeowook's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku merinding bukan main, pasti seperti ini jadinya jika mereka bertengkar.. Kyuhyun akan menyetubuhi Sungmin habis-habisan walau hakikatnya Sungmin adalah istrinya. Tapi jika berteriak seperti itu, siapa yang akan tahu, apa saja yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin, kenapa rasanya sesakit itu mendengar teriakannya?<p>

Ku mohon lindungi Sungmin, Ya Tuhaan!

Ku mohon..

* * *

><p><strong>Esok hari – Yesung's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ku buka mataku yang entah sudah berapa lama terpejam, rasanya berat, namun aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku membuka mataku. Setelah itu yang ku lihat adalah, Umma, Appa dan Kibum, aku tersenyum pada mereka, dan mereka juga tersenyum menatapku.<p>

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" Tanya umma. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah, rasanya dadaku berdetak cepat sekali, seakan-akan organ yang di dalamnya meminta keluar. "Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya umma lagi, dan aku hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yesungie~ jangan hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk," ucap umma dan membelai rambutku dan aku hanya tersenyum, ya, tersenyum pahit merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangku lagi.. DAMN IT!

"Aku tidak apa-apa umma," kataku akhirnya, namun ku tahu suaraku amat pelan, "Hyung, aku akan berusaha untuk mencarikan cangkok jantung untukmu—" ucap Kibum, " –So, don't leave us, please. I, Mom and Dad very love you, okay?" lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Kibum-ah."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang namja berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan membawa serantang makanan kesukaan seorang pasien yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit itu. Kini ia benar-benar bertekad untuk mengunjunginya, dan mengetahui keadaannya..<p>

Ia telah sampai, namun ia diam sejenak dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar rawat itu, dari dalam seseorang menyahut dan menyuruhnya masuk. Dan ia pun menurutinya.

* * *

><p><strong>...Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Nb : Maaf apdetnya lama, hehe :D<p>

Ini chapter selanjutnya sudah datang.

Makasih untuk; **AngelFishy, Chikyumin, mako47117, Fishy Pumpkins, kim minji, CloudYesungiElf,** dan **shin hyu ra** :D

Makasih atas review-nya^^ Ini chap selanjutnya sudah apdet^^

Ne semua, wanna RnR?

I hope so :D

With Love,

**Fujimoto Yumi** a.k.a **Umu Humairo Cho**


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't Leave Me, Please_

_This story belongs to me_

_YeWook, KyuMin, EunHae_

_Are belongs to God, and themselves_

_Genre :_

_Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating : T, semi M =="_

_Summary :_

Jangan pernah menyerah untuk cinta, cobalah tetap bertahan selama kau bisa, jangan perduli kau sakit atau tidak, tapi, cobalah untuk bertahan untuk orang yang kau cinta.

_Warning :_

GaJe, Abal, _OOC, AU_, Ngga masuk akal, epep penuh KESADISAN *capslock jebol* dan keterpaksaan yang tercipta dari Author sendiri..

_A/N :_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FF OR ANGST, DON'T READ PLEASE, AND NO BASHING!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Sebelumnya—_

_._

_._

_*Humairo POV*_

Seorang namja berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan membawa serantang(?) makanan kesukaan seorang pasien yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit itu. Kini ia benar-benar bertekad untuk mengunjunginya, dan mengetahui keadaannya..

Ia telah sampai, namun ia diam sejenak dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar rawat itu, dari dalam seseorang menyahut dan menyuruhnya masuk..

.

.

Cuplikan Chapter 5

.

'Aku ingin sekali memelukmu,' batin keduanya, Heiii~ lalu kenapa? Hanya berpelukan kan?

"Errr—" kata mereka refleks, keduanya kaget dan tersenyum canggung, "Kau duluan saja Wookie," kata Yesung, "Tidak, kau duluan saja Sung—Yesung maksudku, hehe," kata Wookie gugup, "Tidak apa-apa," kata Yesung lagi.

"Errr—tidak apa-apa, aku h-hanya ingin tanya, apa masih boleh aku memanggilmu Sungie?" tanya Wookie, "Hah? Haha XD kau ini ada-ada saja, tentu saja boleh, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Yesung seraya tertawa, "O-oh b-baiklah," kata Wookie, "Err—kau-ingin bicara apa?" lanjut Wookie.

Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu—"Aku Merindukanmu," kata itu meluncur saja dari mulut Yesung, Wookie tersentak lalu menunduk lagi, tanpa ia tahu, setetes air mengalir dari matanya, lalu terus berlanjut sampai air itu membentuk sungai kecil di pipinya, Wookie terisak, Yesung kaget mengetahuinya, lalu beranjak dan mengangkat wajah Wookie.

"K-kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yesung dan menghapus air mata Wookie, "A-aku, a-aku juga merindukanmu Sungie," kata Wookie dan langsung memeluk Yesung yang kini di depannya, Yesung balas memeluk Wookie dan mendekapnya erat, dan tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

.

.

Someone's POV—

.

.

Sakit, mendengar seseorang meminangmu untuk anaknya, padahal ia punya yang lain,

Sakit saat menyadari kau masih mencintainya bahkan kau memang sangat merindukannya.

Kebersamaan kita yang terbilang singkat namun membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.

Salahkah jika aku ingin,

Salahkah jika aku mau..

Mempersuntingmu sebagai pengantinku, bukan pengantinnya.

Aku takkan pernah merasa iri jika memang kenyataannya mereka yang seharusnya mendukungku justru mendukungnya.

Bolehkan aku benar-benar memilikimu, hanya kamu yang aku mau.

Dahulu, kini, hingga nanti..

Hanya kau yang ku ingin,

Hanya kau yang ku cinta.

Dengan segenap jiwaku,

Dengan segenap hatiku..

Kau tahu?

Saat aku menyadari betapa sakit hati ini melihatmu bersamanya,

Aku masih berusaha tersenyum di antara kalian.

Karena aku tahu,

Aku takkan bisa memisahkan kalian yang masih saling mencintai,

Memisahkan kalian yang masih saling menyayangi..

Aku marah saat tahu ia meninggalkanmu hanya demi keegoisannya,

Aku ingin menghajarnya namun kau mencegahnya..

Sebegitu cintanyakah kau padanya?

Sehingga kau tak membiarkan aku menyentuhnya sebagai rivalku?

Benarkah?

Ku mohon jelaskan padaku..

.

.

Note : FF ini juga pindah ke wp saya. Yang mau baca silahkan. Di sana juga ada FF ficlet baru. KangTeuk dan HanChul couple.

Jika membaca, mohon comment nya ya^^ Terimakasih.

Wp saya : **umu humairo cho . wordpress . com** [hilangkan spasi]

Yours,

Umu Humairo Cho


End file.
